O que sobrou do céu
by Dana Norram
Summary: Uma guerra pode ser comparada a um rigoroso inverno. Forte, impiedosa e cruel. Sem fim. Mas, tal como todos os invernos, as guerras também terminam e então, chega o tempo das flores. // HET // RonxHermione // FICLET


**DISCLAIMER:** Oh, é _claro _que Harry Potter me pertence. E é exatamente por isso que o Ron e a Hermione levaram _tanto_ tempo para se acertarem, seu bando de sádicos. (Isso foi uma ironia, ok? O Garoto-Que-Brigou-Com-O-Pente não é meu e eu não ganho nem um tostão com ele! xD)

* * *

**O que sobrou do céu  
**Por Dana Norram

* * *

Um observador desavisado teria sorrido ao avistar o casal que caminhava tranqüilamente pela rua quase deserta. Suas mãos entrelaçadas em busca de calor, os olhares fugazes e cúmplices sendo trocados sem que eles ao menos percebessem. 

Este observador teria sorrido ao assistir ao rapaz ruivo curvar o corpo e tirar os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre os olhos da namorada, para poder beijar-lhe a bochechada corada de frio. E, possivelmente, soltaria uma risada contida ao ver que garota preferiu subir nas pontas dos pés e puxar o surpreso namorado para um beijo de verdade, entrelaçando os braços esguios ao redor do pescoço dele.

Ele pensaria como o amor era bonito ao vê-los separarem os lábios e se encararem intensamente enquanto dividiam uma inexplicável sensação de bem-estar. É possível que até se sentisse ligeiramente deslocado por estar invadindo o mundo particular de duas pessoas que obviamente só tinham olhos uma para outra. Talvez esse observador desavisado acabasse decidindo que era hora de dar as costas e continuar andando.

Mas, se este observador conhecesse e soubesse o nome daquelas duas figuras, é provável que ele se perguntasse: _"Como é possível?"_

Ele teria assistido ao casal de mãos dadas com as sobrancelhas erguidas num gesto de incredulidade e descrença. Afinal, quem imaginaria que aqueles dois acabariam assim juntos e tão... tão...

_Felizes_.

O observador, agora já não desavisado e certamente curioso, engoliria a seco algumas vezes e hesitaria por um segundo. Não, _dois_. E os seguiria, mantendo uma distância segura, tentando prestar atenção se não havia algo de falso nos gestos trocados. Se não havia uma pequena sombra de mágoa ou dúvida nos olhos castanhos da garota que percorriam o rosto cheio de sardas do rapaz, enquanto este a segurava pela cintura, fazendo com que seus pés balançassem poucos centímetros acima do chão.

E a única coisa que nosso observador encontraria naqueles olhos seria um sentimento enorme, incompreensível e aparentemente doloroso, já que o rapaz ruivo parecia a ponto de desmoronar sob sua mira. E talvez ele não conseguisse entender como _e_ por que o ruivo sorrira em vez de chorar enquanto rodopiava com a garota em seus braços e a puxava para outro beijo.

Ele se perguntaria algumas vezes, sem encontrar resposta, como aquelas pessoas... especialmente aquelas _duas_ pessoas… tinham coragem de sorrir e de tentarem ser felizes depois de tudo que aconteceu. Não era possível ou justo que alguém como eles passassem por tanta coisa ruim e saíssem ilesos. Era inconcebível o fato de que o que sobrara para os dois fosse maior do que para todos outros.

Era verdade o fato de que ele mesmo não se lembraria de ter visto dois olhares como aqueles anteriormente. Dois sorrisos tão íntegros, inabaláveis e fiéis. Porque ele também saberia que não havia mais espaço para nada assim. Não mais. Não naquele mundo.

E por isso que ele ergueria as sobrancelhas em desdém diante da intocável felicidade de Ron e Hermione.

"Minha vez de escolher," a voz já não soava tão mandona quanto alguns anos antes, mas ainda havia um _quê_ de inabalável e incorrigível nela que fez o Ron sorrir e rodar os olhos azuis. Assim, mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo. "Não faça essa cara. Da outra vez foi _você_."

Hermione abraçou o ramalhete de cravos brancos, sentindo o perfume delicado que emanava das flores enquanto Ron passava um dos braços por seus ombros.

"A senhora quem manda.", disse com um sorriso. Seus olhos correram das flores para o rosto da namorada, decidindo no mesmo instante de qual deles gostava mais. Hermione permitiu que ele lhe desse um beijo na face e resmungou um _'está ficando tarde'_ ao mesmo tempo em que eles passavam pela porta da floricultura e saíam mais uma vez ao ar livre.

Indiferente ao sol que brilhava no alto, o vento frio e cortante obrigava os dois a caminharem abraçados, num passo rápido e decidido, despreocupado com olhares curiosos.

Se o observador continuasse a prestar atenção, sentiria que algo mudara no casal. Alguma coisa na maneira como a jovem segurava aquelas flores, parecendo buscar proteção. Ou talvez no modo como o rapaz passava os braços sobre os ombros dela, correndo os olhos pela rua, procurando por alguma ameaça.

E o observador poderia dizer que suspirara em alívio ao ver _onde_ o casal acabara de entrar. Mas era um alívio que nada tinha nada a ver com alegria ou êxtase, mas com algum tipo de compreensão. Talvez ele não pudesse entender por que aqueles dois conseguiam sorrir quando tudo que as pessoas pareciam saber fazer era chorar. Talvez ele sequer _quisesse_ tentar entender.

Mas ele entendia por que Ron e Hermione seguravam nas mãos um do outro com tanta força.

"Ei, Harry..."

Alheio a qualquer observador, o casal deixou que as palavras se perdessem no ar. Ron sentiu o aperto de Hermione ao redor de sua mão e engoliu a seco, sua voz tremendo apenas uma nota. Ela não o encarou enquanto abaixava o corpo, largando a braçada de cravos sobre a pedra e ele ficou em silêncio ao escutar o som dos joelhos dela batendo contra o chão.

Ron fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione usava as mãos para limpar as folhas secas que haviam caído do salgueiro mais adiante. Ela se levantou alguns minutos depois, batendo de leve a poeira da saia e afastando os longos e volumosos fios de cabelo dos olhos para ler a inscrição novamente:

**Harry James Potter  
**(1980 — 1997)  
"À amizade que sobreviveu".

O coração de Hermione bateu um pouco mais rápido, mas lá estava a mão de Ron, apertando a sua forte e conscientemente. Ela se aconchegou junto ao peito dele, sentindo a respiração tranqüila de alguém que já provara ser forte o bastante para estar ali.

"Você acha que ele vai gostar...?"

Hermione se calou repentinamente, seu rosto mal alcançando o pescoço de Ron, enquanto tentava escutar o vento balançar as copas das árvores. Ela desviou os olhos para os cravos caídos sobre a pedra e soltou um suspiro fundo, vindo de algum lugar entre o peito e a garganta. Ron acariciou seus cabelos com cuidado e abaixando o rosto, sussurrou junto ao ouvido de Hermione.

"Claro que vai. Afinal foi você quem escolheu."

O observador não podia ouvi-los e por isso não conseguiu entender por que a jovem afastou o corpo e cruzou os braços sobre o busto, fazendo uma careta para o rapaz que tentou parecer sério, sem sucesso.

_"Querem parar com isso? Estão me deixando maluco, brigando o tempo todo..." _

E o observador ficaria ainda mais confuso ao notar que os dois de repente olharam para baixo e sorriram sem graça, como se pedissem desculpas, antes de se abraçarem e tomarem o caminho para fora do cemitério.

Mas Ron e Hermione pareciam felizes. Mesmo sem prestar atenção no mundo ao redor ou em quão grandioso era céu acima deles. Afinal, o que restara era bem maior do que eles sequer podiam imaginar. Os dois pareciam felizes porque tudo que importava agora era quanto tempo suas mãos tinham passado uma longe da outra.

* * *

**FIM**

_Dedicada a Caileach, autora da minha R/Hr favorita, 'Hunter'._

**

* * *

**

**N.A.:** Ahá. Eu gosto de Harry Potter e sei ler muito bem, obrigada. Então eu apoio Ron/Hermione porque eu não sou burra. Sempre quis escrever algo com eles e a idéia acabou vindo junto com o título — tirado de uma canção da banda "O Rappa". Meio curtinho e talvez um pouco confuso, mas é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre os dois e realmente espero que os fãs do casal gostem e se possível, me digam o que acharam.

**Ps.** Calíope my dear, _thanks_ por ler, betar, dar dicas tão construtivas e (_principalmente_) não me bater por eu ter matado o Cicatriz.Sei que disse que _não_ ia fazer isso, mas foi _tão_ mais forte do que eu! xD


End file.
